Star
'''Star '''is one of the fashion elements in the Pretty Rhythm game and anime. This element is represented by the colors white, clear, and silver. It features many Prism Stone designs and popular looks from the Prism Stars. The outfits are colorful and consist of many complex pattern and detail. Characters Represented by This Element Dear My Future *Hye In - Member of the Prism star unit PURETTY and the member of the shuffle unit P&P. Rainbow Live *Rinne - Common messenger of the Prism World. *Juné Amou - Former messenger of the Prism World and Prism Queen. Stones With this Element Hair SCH1.png|Fresh Idol Hair ST2H1.png|Witch Mini Hat Hair ST3H1.png|Rose Headband Long Hair S4H1.png|Cutie Doll Hair ST5H1.gif|Miracle Ribbon Dressy Hair ST6H1.gif|Fluffy Medium Hair ST7H1.gif|Fluffy Mohair Scrunchy Tail S8H1.png|Cherry Blossom Ponytail S10H1.png|Star Barrette & Mini Hat Hair ST11H1.gif|Dancing Happiness Ribbon Hair ST12H1.gif|Kaname Devigel Hair ST13H1.gif|Miracle Ribbon Dressy Hair Symphonia_Headbond.gif|Symphonia Headband MusicMiniHat.gif|Music Mini Hat White_Rose_&_Feather_Corsage.png|White Rose & Feather Corsage Dress Up Veil Hair.gif|Dress Up Veil Hair Cutie_Ribbon_Arrange_Hair.png|Cutie Ribbon Arrange Hair MatchingMiniHatArrangeHair.gif|Matching Mini Hat Arrange Hair Radiant-Rainbow-Crown.gif|Radiant Rainbow Crown Premium 08t2.gif|Pure Premium Tiara|link=https://puritirizumu.wikia.com/wiki/Pure_Premium_Tiara Accessories ST2M1.png|Lame Star Make-Up S4A1.png|Fantasy Glade Make-Up ST5A1.gif|Passion Ruby Make-Up Symphonia_Necklace.jpg|Symphonia Necklace of Shine Symphonia_Make up.gif|Symphonia Make-Up of Smile Rainbow Heartful Make-Up.gif|Rainbow Heartful Make-Up Radiant Rainbow Necklace.gif|Radiant Rainbow Necklace Radiant Lunar Rainbow Necklace.gif|Radiant Lunar Rainbow Necklace Dresses ST2D1.png|Colorful Midnight Dress ST3D1.png|Rhythmic Dot Idol One Piece ST3D2.png|Fluffy Snow One Piece S4D1.png|Tea Cup Fairy Tale Dress ST5D1.gif|Batopon One Piece Pink ver. ST5D2.gif|Batopon One Piece Black ver. ST5D3.gif|Batopon One Piece Blue ver. Dancing Maid One Piece.jpg|Dancing Cat One Piece S8D1.png|Gothic Fairy Tale Dress 08-r02r-l.gif|Colorful Midnight Dress S10D1.png|Mates One Piece Prizmmy☆ Cool ST12D1.gif|Batopon One Piece Serenon ver. ST12D2.gif|Silver Angel One Piece ST12D3.gif|Gold Devil One Piece ST12D4.gif|Brilliant Devigel One Piece ST12D5.gif|Santa Tree One Piece img59968797.gif|Symphonia Dress Of The Awakening Dress of the Ocean.jpg|Symphonia Dress of the Ocean img59968610.gif|Symphonia Dress of the Earth img59968795.gif|Symphonia Dress of the Sky Symphonia_Dress of the Sun.gif|Symphonia Dress of the Sun 121219_stone02.gif|Symphonia Dress of Passion img59773573.gif|Symphonia Dress of the Starlit Sky ST13D1.gif|Tea Cup Fairy Tale Dress ST13D2.gif|Fluffy Snow One Piece ST13D3.gif|Rhythmic Dot Idol One Piece ST13D4.gif|Colorful Midnight Dress img59968561.gif|Pure Premium Wedding img59968593.gif|Pure Fresh Wedding Innocent_True_Love_One_Piece.png|Innocent True Love One Piece InnocentFriendshipOnePiece.png|Innocent Friendship One Piece MatchingOnePiece.gif|Matching One Piece Music_Stage_Dress.png|Music Stage Dress Prism-Stone-Dress.gif|Prism Stone Dress Exotic Shiny Dress.gif|Exotic Shiny Dress Magical Mermaid Dress.gif|Magical Mermaid Dress Ribbon Bear Dress.gif|Ribbon Bear Dress Seventh Coord Star Dress.png|Seventh Coordinate Star Dress Star_Dress_Brilliant_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Star Dress Brilliant Style SeventhCoordStarDressPlatinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Star Dress Platinum Style Seventh-Coordinate-Radiant-Rainbow-Dress.gif|Seventh Coordinate Radiant Rainbow Dress fan03-2.jpg|Pure Heart Wedding Dress Tops SCT1.png|Fresh Pink Bare Top SCT2.png|Star Shine Vest SCT3.png|Marmalade Bare Top ST2T1.png|Pumpkin Witch Tops ST2T2.png|Red Rock Bare Top ST3T1.png|Snow Fairy Cami S4T1.png|Sparkling Bare Top ST6T1.gif|Shiny Star Vest ST6T2.gif|Shiny Ribbon Vest ST6T3.gif|Shiny Ribbon Vest ST7T1.gif|Dancing Girl Bare Top ST7T2.gif|Dancing Girl Bare Top ST7T3.gif|Cherry Blossom Bare Top S8T1.png|Macaroon Color Bare Top S8T1R.png|Macaroon Color Bare Top Prizmmy Sunshine Vest.gif|Prizmmy☆ Sunshine Vest Prizmmy☆ Night Star Vest.gif|Prizmmy☆ Night Star Vest Prizmmy☆ Shining Star Vest.gif|Prizmmy☆ Shining Star Vest MARs Shining Star Vest.gif|MARs Shining Star Tops MARs Shining Heart Tops.gif|MARs Shining Heart Tops S10T1.png|Dear Crown Purity Rouge Jacket images-111.jpeg|HIP-HOP Casual Chibi-T ST11T2.gif|Dance Butler Jacket ST11T3.gif|Strawberry Idol Tops Blueberry Idol Jacket.gif|Blueberry Idol Jacket ST11T5.gif|Lemonade Idol Vest img59579301.gif|Symphonia Tops of Friendship img59579314.gif|Symphonia Tops of Intelligence Symphonia Tops of Kindness.jpg|Symphonia Tops of Kindness ST13T1.gif|Red Rock Bare Top Dreaming_Harmony_Jacket.png|Dreaming Harmony Jacket Sky_Melody_Jacket.png|Sky Melody Jacket Violet_Nocturne_Jacket.png|Violet Nocturne Jacket Bell_Rose_Wine_Red_Bare_Top.png|Bell Rose Wine Red Bare Top Bell-Rose-Silky-Yellow-Bare-Top.gif|Bell Rose Silky Yellow Bare Top Bell-Rose-Spark-Green-Bare-Top.gif|Bell Rose Spark Green Bare Top Elegance Dressy Top.gif|Elegance Dressy Tops Innocent_Hope_Frill_Cami.png|Innocent Hope Frill Cami MatchingStripeTop.gif|Matching Stripe Top MatchingClassicTop.gif|Matching Classic Top Peacock-T-shirt.gif|Peacock T-Shirt img61597896.jpg|Happy Rain ♪ Pastel Glade Sailor Samia.jpg|Fluttering Symphonia Tops|link=https://puritirizumu.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttering_Symphonia_Tops Bottoms SC1B1.png|Fresh Pink Pannier SC1B2.png|Marmalade Short Pants SC1B3.png|Star Shine Frill Skirt Red_Rock_Skirt.gif|Red Rock Skirt ST2B1.png|Pumpkin Witch Skirt ST3B1.png|Snow Fairy Pants S4B1.png|Sparkling Short Pants ST6B1.gif|Shiny Ribbon Skirt ST6B2.gif|Shiny Star Short Pants ST7B1.gif|Dancing Girl Miniskirt ST7B2.gif|Cherry Blossom Skirt S8B1.png|Macaroon Balloon Skirt ST9B1.gif|MARs Shiny Blue Short Pants Img58686578.gif|MARs Shiny Purple Skirt ST9B3.gif|Prizmmy☆ Sunshine Skirt ST9B4.gif|Prizmmy☆ Shiny Star Short Pants ST9B5.gif|Prizmmy☆ Night Star Pants S10B1.png|Dear Crown Purity Belt Short Pants ST11B1.gif|HIP-HOP Dancing Pants Dance Butler Long .jpg|Dance Butler Long Pants Strawberry Idol Panniers.jpg|Strawberry Idol Pannier Blueberry Idol Skirt.jpg|Blueberry Idol Miniskirt Lemonade Idol Pants.jpg|Lemonade Idol Pumpkin Pants ST13B1.gif|Red Rock Skirt img59472504.gif|Symphonia Skirt Dreaming_Harmony_Skirt.png|Dreaming Harmony Skirt SkyMelodyShowPants.gif|Sky Melody Short Pants Violet_Nocturne_Skirt.png|Violet Nocturne Skirt Bell_Rose_Wine_Red_Tight_Mini.png|Bell Rose Wine Red Tight Mini Bell-Rose-Silky-Yellow-Pannier.gif|Bell Rose Silky Yellow Pannier Bell-Rose-Spark-Green-Pants.gif|Bell Rose Spark Green Pants Happy Rain♪ Pastel Glade Pannier.gif|Happy Rain♪ Pastel Glade Pannier Elegance Dressy Skirt.gif|Elegance Dressy Skirt Innocent-Hope-Show-Pants.gif|Innocent Hope Show Pants MatchingFrillCulottes.gif|Matching Frill Culottes MatchingPeplumSkirt.gif|Matching Peplum Skirt Shoes SC1S1.png|Fresh Pink Boots 02-057-l.gif|Red Rock Boots ST2S1.png|Pumpkin Witch Pumps ST3S1.png|Rhythmic Idol Boots S4S1.png|Cherry Blossom Sandals ST5S1.gif|Batopon Sneakers Pink ver. ST5S2.gif|Batopon Sneakers Blue ver. ST6S1.gif|Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots ST6S2.gif|Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots ST7S1.gif|Monotone Ribbon Boots S8S1.png|Daisy White Idol Boots MARs Shiny Boot.gif|MARs Shiny Long Boots ST9S2.gif|Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots S10SH1.png|Dear Crown Purity Boots Images-100.jpeg|Mates Sneakers Prizmmy☆ Cool ST11S1.gif|HIP-HOP Pattern Sneakers images-57.jpeg|Dance Butler Shoes ST11S3.gif|Dancing Happiness Shoes Strawberry Idol Boots.jpg|Strawberry Idol Boots Lemonade Idol Short Boots.jpg|Lemonade Idol Short Boots img59244756.gif|Blueberry Idol Short Boots ST12S1.gif|Silver Angel Pumps ST12S2.gif|Gold Devil Boots ST12S3.gif|Brilliant Devigel Boots Symphonia Boots of the begineng.gif|Symphonia Boots of the Beginning ST13S1.gif|Rhythmic Idol Boots ST13S2.gif|Rainbow High Heels Miracle-Rainbow-Boots.gif|Miracle Rainbow Boots MusicTechnicalBoots.gif|Music Technical Boots Red Ribbon Knee High & Pumps.png|Red Ribbon Knee Highs & Pumps Otoha.gif|Black Ribbon Pumps Innocent Lace Socks & Clear Pumps.png|Innocent Lace Socks & Clear Pumps Innocent_Miracle_Boots.png|Innocent Miracle Boots Elegance Dressy Pumps.gif|Elegance Dressy Pumps MatchingBritishBoots.gif|Matching British Boots Star_Shoes_Brilliant_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Star Shoes Brilliant Style S05-sv-37r-l.gif|Seventh Coordinate Star Shoes Platinum Style Rainbow-High-Heels.gif|Rainbow High Heels m_E38394E383A5E382A2E38397E383ACE3839FE382A2E383A0E3838FE382A4E38392E383BCE383AB.jpg|Pure Premium High Heels Category:Fashion Elements Category:Prism Stones Category:Star Stones